


Die Another Day

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic sur la chanson de Madonna. Shido se trouve dans une assez mauvaise posture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Merci à Machan pour la béta-lecture.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and now  
_

Okay. Allez, lève toi. Pas le moment de faiblir. Lève toi. Lève toi et mets la pâtée à ce gars. Pour qui il se prend? C'est pas parce qu'il a le pouvoir de télékinésie qu'il doit se croire le plus fort! Allez, lève toi, Beastmaster, et prouve lui, que s'il t'a fait tomber, tu peux aussi bien te relever.

_I'm gonna kiss some part of_

Lève toi, lève toi, lève toi!

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me lève pas?

Bon, d'accord, il m'a bien amoché, mais ce n'est pas une raison…

_I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

Je vais me relever, je vais mettre la pâtée à ce fichu télékinésiste, et je vais rentrer chez moi, et quand Kurodo me demandera comment s'est passée la mission je lui répondrai… "Très bien" et quand il me demandera pourquoi ma chemise est toute rouge je lui répondrai que j'ai fait tomber un pot de peinture…

Et il ne me croira pas.

Mais il ne paniquera pas, c'est Kurodo, et Kurodo ne panique jamais…

Il risque juste d'aller tuer un petit peu de monde du côté de l'organisation de Monsieur Je-Déplace-Les-Objets-Par-La-Pensée-Et-J'Ai-Osé-En-Envoyer-Quelques-Uns-Sur-Shido-Fuyuki-Qui-Se-Trouve-Malheureusement-Pour-Moi-Être-Le-Petit-Ami-de-Kurodo-Akabane-Réputé-Psychopathe.

_Guess, die another day_  
Guess, die another day  
Guess, die another day  
Guess, die another day

Je mourrai un autre jour. Un autre jour. Un jour lointain, très lointain.

Je mourrai un autre jour. D'une autre manière.

Je mourrai un autre jour. Auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je mourrai un autre jour. Un autre jour.

_I guess I'll die another day_  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Il ne faut pas que je meure. Je mourrai un autre jour.

Kurodo m'en voudrait beaucoup sinon.

Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

_Analyze this_  
Analyze this  
Analyze this...this...this...this...this...

Je me lève enfin. Je m'accroupis d'abord. Maintenant je suis début. Et je le regarde. Ce satané télékinésiste. Je le regarde. Il a l'air un peu étonné.

C'est marrant, je m'attendais à un grand sourire comme celui de Kurodo. Comme quoi, tous les psychopathes ne se ressemblent pas…

_I'm gonna break the cycle_  
I'm gonna shake up the system  


Non, il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle là, apparemment. Eh oui, vivre avec un tueur, ça en apprend des choses… il me regarde avec des grands yeux ronds étonnés. Eh, mais faut t'en remettre, mon gars!

J'essaie de lancer ma zoomorphie.

Mais ça rate.

Je dois être trop faible.

Tant pis, je vais me contenter d'envoyer mes animaux…

Mais il a recouvré ses esprits. Et ses moyens.

Il m'envoie un placard dans la figure. Je l'aime pas, ce placard. Voilà trois ou quatre fois qu'il me l'envoie.

_I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now_

Je suis à terre, à nouveau. J'essaie de me relever encore. Je vais me relever encore.

_I think I'll find another way_  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

C'est impossible, je ne peux pas perdre maintenant. Je ne veux pas.

J'ai encore toute une vie à vivre.

Et si je mourrai… je perdrai cette vie. Hors de question.

_For every sin I'll have to pay_  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

Je vais m'en sortir. Je vais me relever encore et encore, et tant pis si cela ne plaît pas à Mr J'embête-Tout-Le-Monde-Sous-Prétexte-Que-Je-Fais-Bouger-Des-Objets.

J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de mourir.

J'ai des objets à récupérer.

Et j'ai un psychopathe qui m'attend à la maison.

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pressure  
I'm gonna close my body now

Je vais me relever. Tant pis si ce n'est pas normal. Je vais me relever. Je vais me relever. Et je vais l'avoir. Et je mourrai un autre jour.

_I guess I'll die another day_  
I guess I'll just die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll just die another day

J'arrive enfin à me relever, mais ce n'est que pour me recevoir une fois encore l'armoire dans la figure. Elle m'énerve, cette armoire.

Je saigne un peu beaucoup je crois. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas bon signe. Mais je mourrai un autre jour, je le sais.

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know_

Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne mourrai pas, je n'ai pas le droit… il y a Kurodo, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne mourrai pas, parce que je l'aime et je veux être prêt de lui, je ne mourrai pas…

Je ne mourrai qu'un autre jour.

_I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

Mon heure n'est pas encore venue, pour faire plus… plus quoi? Je ne trouve pas le terme exacte. Est-ce que mes idées seraient en train de s'embrouiller? C'est mauvais signe…

Je pense à Kurodo, je focalise ma pensée pour lui…

Je me relève encore…

Kurodo, Kurodo, je peux presque le voir…

_Uh_

Presque le voir… je le vois, d'ailleurs… je dois délirer…

Je suis debout, je fais face à l'autre, j'ai fermé les yeux, le bras tendu vers lui, incitant les animaux à tenter malgré tout une attaque…

J'attends le coup qui va venir, que je le veuille ou non…

_I guess I'll die another day_

Rien ne vient.

_I guess I'll just die another day_

Je mourrai un autre jour, je crois.

_I guess I'll die another day_

Parce que Kurodo ne veut pas que je meure.

Parce qu'il est venu… me sauver.

_I guess I'll just die another day_

Kurodo, la forme noire devant moi, les genoux sur laquelle ma tête repose. C'est lui. Lui qui me parle.

"Meurs un autre jour, Shido. Meurs un autre jour."

Un autre jour… oui.

Je mourrai un autre jour.


End file.
